


Tomorrow

by RunTheJewels



Series: Earn Your Happy Ending [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Protagonist - Freeform, Body Worship, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Paolo is head over heels, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheJewels/pseuds/RunTheJewels
Summary: “You and that mouth of yours. Don't know why I keep letting you come back.”“Because everyone else ‘wasn't enough’.”“I’d find someone else.”“Would they ever feel as good as me?”“Fuck no.”





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing the smuts so let me know what you think

Mindy was talking about...something. Updates on their position in the District compared to the Overseer’s maybe. She was leaning on the railing of the saloon’s second floor, looking down at the other patrons.

He loved Mindy as if she was his own but damn it if she didn’t like to talk about the worst subjects at the worst of times. He didn’t want to think about the coup in Dunwall, he didn’t want to think of his men dying for him out there and he certainly didn’t want to hear about the Overseers.

Especially tonight.

“Also…” she said loudly before pausing. Paolo’s jaw clenched in annoyance that he had been caught daydreaming. “Also?” He parroted.

She gave him that smug yet grim smile, “I've been getting reports of a stranger running around the Dust District. Similar reports all over Serkonos."

A stranger? Mindy knew everyone. “That so?” Was all he murmured.

“They've been in and out of both our territory and Overseer territory. Killed a few in each too but only when they were spotted,” she continued, “They seem to be looking for something.”

Paolo kept his eyes on the horizon. It was almost time. He ran a large hand over his face, “Know anything else about them?”

“You know that thing you keep on you? The charm that always seems to get you out of trouble? They may or may not have something like it. Reports have been strange.”

Despite the seriousness of her expression and the topic, he smiled, “Part of what gets me out of trouble’s the charm. Most of it’s this gorgeous mug.” He gestured to his beaten, cracked face.

Mindy’s smile returned, “Your enemies fall to their knees in wonder; letting you beat them to death and dying happily at the chance to have touched you.”

He barked out a laugh, “They should be so lucky. You heading home, Mindy?”

“Yeah.” she lifted herself off the railing, “Sorry I couldn't have better info for you.”

“Well keep an eye out,” he said, “And be careful.”

She nodded, “You want the saloon cleared out?”

Paolo nodded back at her.

She left, barking commands and threats. Howler patrons practically ran out at her hounding, crowding the exit.

One man, clad in layers and layers of clothes and almost recognizable, took the commotion to break away from leaving group and move up the stairs; quickly and lightly enough that Paolo couldn't even feel the floor shake as he walked up the rickety stairs.

Paolo stood without a look to the stranger, a smooth and fluid motion that belied his crackling joints. He started towards his private quarters; head down and hands clasped behind his back. As nonchalant as one could be while being followed and pretending not to notice.

He entered his quarters, leaving the door open and making for the desk. Back to the door, he pulled out a bottle of Orborn rum from the liquor cabinet behind it, silently berating himself for not stocking up on fig wine. Two whiskey tumblers clacked on the wood, deafening in the silence.

Paolo placed one of the filled glasses on the far side of his desk and leaned against it when he heard his visitor enter the room. The man wasn't built for silence. “Durante?” Paolo asked, taking a small pull.

“Dead.” The deep voice could barely be heard over the click of the closed door.

Paolo heard him loud and clear. He let out a long, weary breath through his nose. “Why?” he growled.

“My subordinates disobeyed my orders.” The voice moved closer to the desk. Paolo heard the glass lift up, “They were told not to kill him but they took things too far.”A pause to swallow, “They obtained what we were looking for. I know where the lock code is.”

“You here to kill me then, Liam?” He asked bitterly, “Kill me and take it?”

As always, his vitriol was brushed off. “Am I ever?” Was all he said back.

Paolo downed the drink; relishing the last of the burn. Finally, he turned to look at the man.

Liam was still clutching the glass; raised up to his chest. His eyes were meek and pleading.

A feat for a man like him.

“Paolo,” he said his name for the first time; in… _that voice._ Paolo almost moaned, “I don't want to fight.”

The Howler stared into his eyes, his own softening. “How long has it been for you?”

“Since we last met,” he admitted, slowly coming around the desk.

“No one willing to break Stricture?” Paolo gave him a wry smile.

Liam smirked back, “Plenty. I've gotten looks. But I've been busy. And you?” He then asked, “How long has it been?”

“Some time ago.” Paolo quickly poured and knocked back another cup. “Wasn't enough.”

“It never is.”

“Never is.”

There was little talking after they had started. Talking led to arguing and they hated arguing; especially on the one if the few days a year they get to see each other.

Especially on what could be one of the last days.

Paolo’s hands slid up Liam’s chest, stopping at the top button.

Liam nodded his consent and relaxed his shoulders. Paolo picked open the top button and slowly made his way down the thin overshirt. He opened it and pushed it back over Liam’s shoulders then pulled the scarf that served as a dust mask from around his neck and tossed it onto the desk. He pulled Liam’s undershirt out from their place, tucked his pants and over his head with more patience than he felt.

Liam grabbed his chin and pulled him up for a kiss that was anything but soft and far from chaste. It was deep and rough and desperate; full of teeth. Liam pulled back for a breath and Paolo’s hands came immediately up to the bigger man’s face, gently but quickly bringing him back with more fervor.

That’s all there was for a few minute; bruising kisses and fighting tongues soft moans and the sound of clothes on skin filling the otherwise silent room.

Paolo could've finished in his pants from the kissing alone. No one kissed him like Liam. No one. His mouth slotted over his own so perfectly, it was easy to make the mistake of believing they were made each other.

Paolo viciously cut the thought off. It only led to more painful ones. Instead he finally broke them apart, taking the time to focus on what was in front of him.

By the Void, Liam was an eyeful. Massive arms, powerful shoulders and a deep chest that refused to give way no matter how hard Paolo pressed against it.

“Too many clothes,” Liam moaned, pulling at Paolo’s coat.

“Well, don't fucking tear it.” Paolo shrugged off the overcoat and hurriedly pulled the undershirt off of himself.

Liam’s eyes takes raked over him, taking in the long, wiry muscles, the scars both new and old. Liam’s face never hid his thoughts very well. Paolo could tell what he was thinking. How many of these scars had been caused by his men? How many had been close calls?

Liam mouth suddenly fell onto his neck and Paolo let out a low moan, loud and unashamed. The bigger man worked his way from Paolo’s neck and downward, kissing and sucking on every inch of skin along the way, relishing every sound he could pull out. Paolo’s hands rested on his smooth, flexing shoulders as Byrne worked him over.

Byrne finally rested on his knees, impatiently pulling on Paolo's belt, mumbling curses at the wretched thing. As worked up as he felt, Paolo leaned back and smiled fondly, perfectly content to watch Liam's struggle with it, only stepping in when it seemed like he was going to just rip the garment to pieces. The second it was loose enough, Liam had it yanked down to his knees.

"You're excited," he murmured.

Strange thing to say after almost being blinded. "Just a little."

Liam laughed and echoed, "Just a little." He wrapped his rough hand around Paolo's dick, stroking it slowly and pressing his face into his balls and took a long inhale.

Paolo almost whimpered.

Liam's hot breath was the only warning Paolo received before he was swallowed. He had to cut the yell off before it could echo around his office and out into the saloon. Liam simply moaned, slid down and then back up. Agonizingly slow at first, drawing out every deep voiced moan or high pitched cry he could from Paolo's throat. Paolo's hands left his shoulders and slid down the expanse of his back, forcing his hand into Liam's still buckled pants and rubbing his lower back, fingers pushing teasingly close to the cleft of his ass.

Then he started to move faster until Paolo could do nothing but grab on to the Overseer's head and watch; the only sound in the room being the slick sounds of Liam's mouth on his dick and Paolo's own ragged breathing.

Liam lifted off Paolo, a trail of saliva and precum still connecting the two of them, and nearly rammed his face into Paolo's, taking his mouth again.

"Bed," Paolo managed to breath between kisses, "Fucking damn it, get to the fucking bed." Liam moved to obey and Paolo nearly tripped over himself trying to get his pants and boots off. Liam quickly followed suit, unceremoniously loosening his belt and tossing the last of his clothing aside; no more patience for spectacle.

Paolo remembered Liam's words. "He got looks." "Plenty of offers." Outsider's Balls, if only they knew what he did.

There were days Paolo felt wrong. They were enemies. At least supposed to be but here they were, a few nights every year, acting like lovers. Fucking the life out of each other at night while their men; their brothers and sisters, killed each other during the day.

But then Paolo watched him, hot faced roughened voice and loose limbed; massive body taking up Paolo’s already large bed and he knew he couldn't give this up if he tried. He couldn't give up the mind numbing pressure of being fucked into the bed or the weight of him underneath, on his cock as Paolo returned the favor.

Paolo crawled on top of Liam and gave him another kiss, softer and more chaste. Liam's hand squeezed the muscle of his shoulder and held on as Paolo worked his way down, paying attention to every inch of exposed skin he could get his mouth and tongue on. When he finally reached his cock, Paolo took it in without delay, pressing his hands down on Liam’s thighs to hold them open. Liam’s mouth hung open in a silent, breathy moan as one hand ran through Paolo’s hair and the other latched onto the headboard behind him.

Paolo rose up and dug through the nearby drawer for oil. Specially imported from Tyvia that became warmer when it came in contact with air. He brushed hair away from his dripping forehead, “You alright, Liam?” he breathed.

The flashed a bright grin, “Is that a question? If so, it's a stupid one.”

“You and that mouth of yours. Don't know why I keep letting you come back.”

“Because everyone else ‘wasn't enough’.”

Paolo lined his dick up Liam’s, “I’d find someone else.”

“Would they ever feel as good as me?”

Paolo dribbled the oil along their pricks and the reaction was immediate, deep voiced moans mixing and echoing around the room. “Fuck no.”

“Move,” Liam almost sobbed, hips jerking, “Damn you, move.”

Paolo did. Taking their cocks in hand, he slowly thrust into his fist against Liam. The Overseer did the same. Soon, Paolo let go of their dicks and ground himself into Liam. For every thrust, Liam matched him in speed and force. He pulled Paolo into a moaning kiss, hands running down Paolo’s back and grabbing onto his ass, leaving nail marks as the grinding became violent.

Paolo came first, his entire frame rocking with the force of his orgasm. Liam moaned low in his throat once. Then a second time. Then a third one that rose in pitch and volume, loud and unashamed, as he came over his own stomach, seed mixing with Paolo’s.

Paolo waited for his heart rate to come down before slowly slipping out of Liam’s hold. He found a rag, soaked it in hot water from the bathroom, returned and cleaned them both down; wiping the cum off Liam’s chest and the sweat from his neck and head before handing the rag over for Liam to do the same. When Paolo caught his hooded eyes, he smiled and Paolo’s heart leaped.

  


Liam stopped, his smile gone. Seconds after did Paolo notice that he was finished. Before Liam could shift to stand off the bed, Paolo had already gotten a grip on his arm, “Stay.”

“You know I can't do that.” Liam moved his arm as if he was trying to pull it away. But he wasn't. He didn't want to

Things were changing in Karnaca, in all of Serkonos. Jump started by the coup in Dunwall, Paolo found himself losing friends and gaining enemies faster than he could remember their names. Maybe he was being overly sentimental but it was hard to care at this point.

Neither of them might be here by the end of the year; Void, even the end of the Month. Maybe he was doing a disservice to Liam, his men and himself by letting his emotions get the better of him.

He wasn't ready. But damn it, if this is to end, it will be on his terms.

“Liam, please,” Paolo croaked, throat tight, “Stay.”

For the longest time, the only sound was Liam breathing, until he slowly started settling back down into Paolo, bodies molding together and breath mingling. Paolo moved himself under Liam’s arm, which snaked around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Paolo fell asleep quicker than he ever had before in his life; in the arms of his enemy, where he felt safer than he ever had anywhere else.

* * *

 

The next morning, Paolo woke to an empty bed. For the best, of course; he knew that now that his emotions weren't running wild. Acknowledging that didn't make his heart hurt any less.

He left his room behind, dressed slowly and carefully to hide any marks of the previous night and trudged down the stairs to the second floor of the saloon and out onto the balcony. Right hand behind his back and left hand tracing the walls, his fingers moved over the handle of Durante’s door. The handle gave way.

Paolo froze. His hand wrapped completely around the handle and the door opened.

A breathless Mindy came running up behind him. The Jindosh Lock had been opened.

* * *

 

A week later and something about the world still felt…wrong. He could feel it in that old woman’s hand. He could feel it in himself.

He would find himself asking if Stilton had been delivered his food yet only to be asked why and having no answer that could make any sort of sense.

He’d comment on the lack of dust storms through the district recently and then find himself unable to recall the last time there was one at all.

The world felt different. But not in a bad way. Just different.

* * *

 

A month later, Empress Kaldwin had been restored to her throne. The Addemire Institute had been reopened by the good doctor and those who had participated in the coup had been sent to Dunwall for trial with the exception of Delilah, who had been unaccounted for and the Duke, who had turned sides.

The Grand Guard had been marched into the Batista Mining District, ceasing all hostilities and inviting both Paolo and the Vice Overseer into his cabinet. The Duke had become strangely pleasant. Stories spread far and wide of how Delilah used her wicked magic to manipulate him into doing her bidding; make him into the greedy bastard he had been known as all over Serkonos.

With her influence broken, the Duke brought them together to discuss peace between their two factions. It was first time the Howlers and Overseers have ever been in the same room without someone losing a limb.

It was also the first time Paolo had seen the Vice Overseer since that night and the first time ever in such a public area.

Paolo made his words harsh when speaking to Liam and his band of Overseers and sometimes deliberately inciting, enough so that Duke Abele had to step in a number of times to calm the crowds down. All the while, Liam’s eyes roamed over him, overbearing lust masked as terrible anger, making it very clear to Paolo that he was being mentally undressed and bent over.

This man was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 

Six months later; no visit and little talking outside of council meetings. Disappointing but seeing him at the meetings meant that he was still alive and their secret safe. He couldn't complain. Something about beggars and choosers.

The Empress of the Isles invited the Duke to Dunwall’s palace in the hopes of discussing even betters relations with Serkonos. The Duke had brought his entire council, though they traveled separately.

The Empress was…different from what Paolo had expected. Different from what he had heard. She gave off an aura of exhaustion and weariness but her smile was kind, genuine and she discussed terms with them that had both her own peoples and the people of Serkonos’ best interests at heart. Her Protector was a gruff and strong looking man; Paolo expected nothing less from a Serkonan. But after all he had gone through, he maintained a kindness in the way he talked and held himself that showed he could take all the bitterness the world had to offer and never let it change him.

Paolo wasn't a man prone to envy. But he wished could say the same. There was too much blood on his hands.

Liam had sat next to him during the meetings; a sign that any lingering animosity between them and their lingering factions was being dealt with.

He overheard the palace guards discussing them. How two men who had held such strong feelings towards each other for so long could be in the same room without trying to put their hands on one another. Paolo couldn't help but silently agree.

* * *

 

The view from his suite in Dunwall Palace was mesmerizing. Paolo thought there was nothing that could compare to Karnaca but this, this was close.

He pulled back the curtains and blew out the candles, leaving him completely in the dark. Navigating the room in what little light he had, Paolo grabbed a bottle of the fig wine; Liam’s favorite (for some reason.)

He quietly left his room, nodding to a pair of guards passing by. He walked opposite of their direction, tracing his finger lightly against the ornate walls, passing room after room. The Duke’s. Stilton’s. Hypatia’s. Pastor’s.

He stopped at the last room and knocked just once. At the sound of Liam’s invite, he checked around the area before slipping in and closing the door behind him.

Liam was on the bed, in nothing but his pants and white undershirt, having disposed of his gloves, boots and Overseer uniform. He was facing the window, looking out over the city of Dunwall, brightly lit and lively.

“It's beautiful,” Liam murmured, eyes wide and unblinking.

“It is,” Paolo responded, placing the wine on the desk, searching and failing to find two wine glasses. He picked up the bottle again and walked around the bed, sitting down next to Liam, pulling open the top and handing it over.

Liam gave him an amused look before accepting the bottle and taking a pull. When he swallowed, he brought his fingers up to Paolo’s chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. After he pulled back, Paolo leaned forward again, pecking him on the lips once, twice before returning their attention to the Dunwall night, passing the bottle back and forward, simply choosing to enjoy tonight until it was time to face tomorrow.


End file.
